


Dedicated to the Woman Who Cares for Stray Cats

by wavewright62



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/F, Femslash if you squint I guess, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Based on a prompt somebody submitted for the Chocolate Box.  Is it a drabble if it's a poem that contains 100 words?  *shrug*
Relationships: Cat Goddess/Woman Who Cares For Stray Cats
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Dedicated to the Woman Who Cares for Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



> IdleLeaves is a dedicated cat rescue person. Perhaps the goddess walks alongside you?

Since the day you knelt in the rain  
Taking a tissue from your purse, you wiped the taint from an old cat’s eyes  
I saw you clearly then

I walk with you, peering from the shadows  
Once loved but discarded, lost my way home, unwanted, wild  
I ponder your love for all of me

Am I betrayed when you capture me?  
I wake and cannot hear the rasping of need clawing taken _more_ raw  
Confuses me every time

Kneading your thighs, breasts, belly  
I am surrounded with warm. Hear your kitten voice purr alongside mine  
I am not astray here.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I wrote this before the "friendly kitten" incident. Goddess owes you one now, I reckon.


End file.
